


our second first date

by checkmat_e



Series: Sweeter Than a Donut - Falsettos Oneshots [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, First Dates, M/M, Second First Date, marvin loves him so much okay?, whizzer loves him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmat_e/pseuds/checkmat_e
Summary: Marvin somehow ends up asking Whizzer (his ex) on a date at his son's baseball game. After almost an hour Marvin assumes he's being stood up. When Whizzer arrives, however, he sees just how mistaken he was.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Sweeter Than a Donut - Falsettos Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943740
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	our second first date

✨Marvin's POV✨  
Breathe, it will be okay, this can work again, calm down, and don't be a dick. I had recently met with my ex-lover (not on purpose) and had summoned up the courage to ask him out on a date. I honestly don't know why I did it. Maybe it was just so I could have peace of mind. So I could know that he is better off without me. I have been telling myself this ever since he left- since I kicked him out. I left him alone with nowhere to go.   
Marvin! Stop! I tell myself I know I'm just going to get myself worked up again. I want to make sure things are good with Whizzer. I want him to be okay on his own. I need him to be okay. If he's not... well let's just hope he is.  
Whizzer and I agreed to meet at the park. Tonight at 8:00 and right now it is 7:30. I head out to my car and drove there.

7:45.

Nothing.

That's fine, I'm early.

7:55

Still nothing, then again I'm still early.

8:00

Nothing.

Then again, who arrives at the exact time?

8:05

Nothing.

He must want to arrive fashionably late, he always does.

8:10

Nothing, call me obsessed but I'm a bit nervous. I check my phone and nothing.

8:20, 8:30

I realize that I'm being stood up at this point but still want him to show up. So I will wait 10 more minutes and if he doesn't show-

Then I see him. His face bleeding in areas and covered in mud in others. His clothes: tattered. He is injured and when I see him I run in his direction. I grab him and ask, "Whiz? Are you okay? What happened?"

He collapses into my arms but replies with, "Sorry I'm late, by the way, your outfit is horrendous," then he continues to pass out. Of course, he had to be snarky about it. Now, we may never know. Oh God, I was joking but what if he is dead. I try checking his pulse but I can't ever find it on anyone anyways. Lucky for me, my neighbor, and one of my best friends is a doctor. I have to get him home.

I pick him up and carry him to my car. On the way to my house, I hear him mumbling in his sleep things like, "Leave me... alone... please," and, "Stop... don't do that," eventually he started crying. I started driving a bit over the limit.

I waited a bit and looked at him, up till now I had only been listening to him but when I saw him I realized it was much more than just crying. His breaths were quick and he was trembling. Still mumbling and crying through this and I realized he was having a panic attack. I pulled over my car and sat so I was holding him in my arms. It wasn't the most comfortable position but I went through with it.

I was probably sitting there for a good five minutes, hugging him, stroking his hair whispering things such as, "Everything will be alright,", "It's okay I'm right here." As I was hugging him I felt his breaths get shorter and I needed to get home, fast. So I did, he stopped crying at this point but was still shakey. Finally, I got home. I didn't know where this strength came fro but I grabbed Whizzer and was able to carry him up to my floor. I ran to Charlotte's room and knocked frantically.

Cordelia answered the door and started, "Hey Marvi- HOLY S- CHAR COME QUICK!"

Charlotte did something similar but instead of freaking out, she had Marvin bring Whizzer to the couch. Once he was laying down Charlotte began to examine him. Cordelia stood with Marvin in the kitchen. It probably wasn't too serious but there was a lot of blood and I had to be sure. It wasn't until I heard Cordelia saying, "Marvin don't cry," that I realized I was crying.

A few minutes later Charlotte came over to tell me what's going on, "He was beaten with a blunt object. Nothing broken just severely bruised. He will be okay but, Marvin, on a personal and professional level he should stay with you for sure."

Personal and professional? Does she think- oh she does? She winked at me and walked to her girlfriend.   
I went over to Whizzer. "Yeah, I uh wasn't planning on just letting him go," I carried him home and laid him down on the couch. I waited and waited for him to wake up for hours.

And hours

And hours

It was 3 AM at this point and I was about to go to my room. I was standing up when I felt a squeeze on my hand. I looked back and he had one eye open.   
"Don't go," he mumbled tiredly, his voice croaking.

And I most definitely didn't.


End file.
